Prince Charming
by cheerlove
Summary: The Prince is searching for a bride and holds an election for young maidens to participate.Feisty Bliss is forced to attend even though she wants no part of it, especially not after she discovers how dirty and perverted the Prince really is behind closed doors... #Hot sexXX #underwater blowjobs #Major sexual tension...enjoy xoxo :)P PS: My version of the selection.


_,We have to make it tighter.' My mom says as she laces me even more into my already tight rose coloured corset dress. Ever since the message came, from the palace, that the prince was looking for an eligible bride, all households with women in it, were like flushed chicken, especially the mothers spiffing up their daughters._ _,Mom, no..I already told you, I don't want this, any of this. I don't care about the prince or the crown or any of that. Please just leave me be...' I say struggling to breathe. That woman was killing me._ _,Oh, don't be so selfish!' She nagged at me. ,Is this a life you want? Living in a small hut, at the very end of the village, working hard but still suffering to live? It's the three of us now, since your father died, how long do you think, me you and Paisley can keep living like this?' She looked at me through the small broken mirror, she still had from her young days._ _,But at least, like this I'm free.' I looked at her with pleading eyes. ,What is freedom, when all the liberty you have, is to struggle for life and die from it.' She brushed my hair again and I sighed. ,If you're not doing this for yourself, then at least, do it for us. If you should be elected, Paisley and I will get a nice little house, and food, and Paisley can go to school...you could turn around our life for us, my dear Blisse. I beg you.' She stroked my cheek and turned me around to inspect her work._ _,Good...don't forget, show manners, be polite, smile and flatter the prince, use your bust to make yourself noticeable if necessary...do anything it takes...' She looked at me and for the first time I saw greed in her eyes. Not my loving mother, but a crazy woman, after something precious._ _There was a knock at our door, she clapped in her hands, nervous and excited at the same time. ,It's the palace escort, time to go darling, make mama proud.' She took my hand and led me to the door, as a palace soldier led me to a carriage with other, at least 30 girls in it, all dressed up, with too much perfume and makeup. Some of them really made me fade away, in my pale rose dress, which had seen better days before, and my slightly wavy hair...actually just the tips were wavy._ _Some look at me and already start laughing, the Earl's Daughters. They looked like rich ladies, not the cheap version like me. I take a seat next to a girl whose dress looked just slightly better than mine. Kara, the Mill's Daughter. She starts a happy chat with me, excited to see the prince and with a slight chance be elected. I listen halfheartedly with a smile, as the carriage takes us to the palace._ _At the palace gates we have to get off, as the palace guide tells us about the palace, when it was built, was it means, and all the other fancy jibber jabber. We are allowed to look at the gardens by ourselves until the prince arrives. He wasn't back from his hunt yet. If that didn't say anything about his character...he knew we were coming and yet still didn't schedule to be on time._ _Almost all the girls use the time to redo themselves before the prince arrives._ _I look at the garden. It had all sorts of flowers, roses, lilies, and magnolia, creating a diversity of coloured flowers across the green grass and bushes. I stroll a little further, to get away from the perfume scent, and all that girlish chatter._ _I wasn't your typical maiden girl. I was a free spirit. I liked to be out riding, if once in a while the farmer would let me take one of his horses for a ride. I liked to swim and read, and be in nature and hunt. No hair brushing and wearing fancy dresses for me. I was my own person. I was only attending this event because my mom begged me to. And after seeing the posh girls, I wouldn't have to bother being elected anyway, so all I'd have to do is wait this out, then I could go home, tell my mom I really tried, and continue my old life. The real life._ _,Help...hel...' I hear a little girl's scream. My head shoots to the right and I run towards the direction I heard the cry. Into the forest. I run and run but don't hear the girl again. It sounded like she was in water..like she was drowning. I hurry towards the direction of the lake, I was almost there when I saw something big and black rummage through the trees. ,Hello?' I ask into the forest which sounded too quiet. ,Is anybody there?' I look around me, turn around and head for the lake, when I hear a twig snap behind me and it's not because I stepped on it. I hear low growl and I slowly turn around to see a big giant dog..no not a dog, it looked more like a wolf...but it was bigger and black and lean. It was a panther lurking, with it's eyes fixed on me, ready to charge me. It takes a slow step forward, with saliva flowing out of it's open jaw, it's carnassials looked pointed and lethal. The predator by itsself looked hungry...and angry._ _,Oh no..no..' I whine and take another step back. Since when were panthers in Diamond Kingdom, or was this one of the prince's fancy pets? If I should make it out of this alive, I so would file a complaint._ _I turn around quickly and run and I've barely taken three steps, when the animal charges me, missing my thigh by just an inch, but therefore tearing my dress at the side from the waist down. Either it would kill me or my mom would because of the dress, but now at least I could run better, I take another two steps when it finally drags me to the ground. My chin hits a rock and I accidentally bite my lip, as a twig scratches the spot over my left eyebrow. But that's not as painful as the pain I was about to experience with the panther hovering over me. I raise my hands to cover my face but make brief eyecontact with that predator. It looks at me through it's midnightblue eyes which almost looked black, it's saliva dropping on me. I breathe shallowly looking at the animal, while it looks at me. Was is second guessing killing me, or just waiting for the perfect moment. Another second passes and I get a little bolder and sit up right. Face to face with the animal. If it wanted to kill me, it would have done it by now. I control my breathing...it was weird and exciting being face to face with a predator, my scared face, changes into a challenging one, it snarls at me and I close my eyes frightened and look to the side._ _But when I open my eyes again, the panther is gone. I breathe through and it took a load off my heart. I clutch my heart and lean against a tree. Looked like my mom would be the one killing me afterall._ _,Help...' I hear again, it was that girl. I make it to the lake with no surprises or disturbances and see a little girl clutching a rock, being drowned by waves which overtowered her. Without secondguessing, I jump into the lake and swim towards the little girl._ _She was cold and scared. ,Hey..hey..' I reach her breathless. ,Get on my back.' I clutch the rock as she gets on my back and holds me tight. I swim to the shore which was a little hard with the current, but I manage to land us on shore, where I lie exhausted with the girl still on my back. ,What are you doing out here?' I ask her after we untangle. ,I was collecting peppermint leaves...and then I saw this in the water..I wanted to take it, but then I fell into the lake...' She sobs showing me a little blue diamond stone in her small hand. I can't beleive she held on to it, this whole time. ,That was dangerous, you could have drowned...' I reprimanded her and got up. ,I know...I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise.' She wiped the tears off her wet face, while I squeezed my drenched hair. ,I should go home now, momma and poppa, must be worried.' She says already wanting to leave. ,Do you know yourself around here or do you want me to take you home...' I yell after her. ,I live nearby...thanks again...' She runs towards me, hugs me and takes off again and I sigh._ _After a moment of rest, I remember what I was here for. The prince!_ _I hurry back to the palace and I already hear my name being shouted over and over again by the guards. ,Blissine Stratford.' The commander yells. ,I'm here...I'm here..' I shout tripping over my dress before a guard leads me into the ball room, where all the other girls were. Everybody looks at me when I enter. From the girls, to the guards, to the commander, to the etiquette lady._ _I must give one hell of a neglected and poor appearance. A torn, wet and dirty dress, and messy hair. The Earl's Daughters mock me with their looks and whispers, while others look like they were sorry or ashamed for me._ _,This is how you want to present yourself in front of the prince?' The etiquette lady asks me, looking at me indignant and in disgust. ,Shame on you...' She grimaces. ,Go stand at the furthest end of this line, he definitely shouldn't see you first...that's outrageous.' She claps in her hand, while I go stand at the farthest corner. I can see we're a total of 24 girls, 12 standing at each side of the room, building a row._ _Somebody wipes after me, my dress was still dripping, and I get scolded at, before everybody stands attetion, since the guards play the trumpets, signaling, the prince was coming._ _While the others stood poised, I didn't bother...I mean it's not like I could save anything anymore..._ _The doors opened and he walked in._ _Prince Alexander, in a simple white shirt, black pants and leather shoes. I couldn't see his face since the etiquette lady, had positioned herself angular across from me, so the Prince wouldn't have to lay eyes on me. I only hear his voice._ _He starts with the first maiden on my line, greeting her with his deep manly voice. She giggles and bows down, introducing herself. He does that with each girl on my line and before, he can move his eyes from the girl next to me to me, the etiquette lady, gently turns him around introducing him to the first girl at the other side of the room who was also her niece._ _The introduction continues, with girls smiling and bowing down to him, the Earl's Daughters, already try a mature conversation, desperately trying to make him realize, they were one of his kind._ _It goes on with the other twelve girls until the Prince is done with the girl opposite of me. The etiquette lady, positions herself with her back right in front of me, as the Prince turns around._ _,Aren't these girls lovely?' She asks the Prince, with what I presume is a fake smile. ,Of course they are, but I think you're hiding one from me, Lady Serafine.' He says as ,Lady Serafine' unwillingly moves aside and I turn my head from the ground to look at the prince._ _A handsome,strong, dark, tall and handsome, young man, with green eyes, a strong jawline, a little goatee, and perfect full lips, which twitched into a small amused smile upon spying me._ _,Prince Alexander, nice to meet you.' He introduced himself as he kissed my hand like he did with the other girls, and Lady Serafine shakes her head at my daring, even letting him kiss my dirty hand. ,I'm Bliss.' I just introduce myself by my nickname without a smile or any kind of emotion in my voice. I don't add a title, nor from which rank I was, or who my father was, nor what he did for a living. I was just Bliss. ,Nice to meet you, Bliss.' His amused smile appears again, and as much as I don't want to, I have to gently bite my lip and look at his chest which was just as interesting as his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little flushed even though I didn't want to._ _After the introduction, we all have to get into a room, and be alone with the prince for five minutes, one by one, to get to know each other better. I'm sixth on the list and sit with the prince on the balcony, with tea and biscuits in front of us. I look at the tableware and the interior of them room, all of this..this whole royal world wasn't me._ _Before the Prince can say something I speak out first. ,You know, don't bother with me...I really don't wanna be here, I'm just her because of my mom..so let's spare ourselves your time...and let me go.' I wipe my wet hair out of my face and sweep it to one side._ _,Why don't you want to be here...everybody usually loves and cherishes my company...' He puts his chin on his hand. ,No disrespect, your majesty...but I'm not interested in you, nor do I want to be your bride or anything like it...' I say and he still looks at me amused. ,How do I know you're not just playing hard to catch?' He asks me and I raise an eyebrow. ,Believe me, just say the word and I'm out of here..probably as the happiest girl alive.' My dress was starting to itch, I really wanted to leave this place. ,Hmm...' He just hums and I cross my legs and arms, looking out the balcony._ _,I was originally going to ask you, how your day has been so far...looks like you've been quite busy before getting here...' He scans my dress. ,It's not worth mentioning.' I say and demonstratively look out the window. ,Look at me when I talk to you.' He says gently and yet it was a command. ,See..exactly that's why I don't want to be here. To be elected as the future wife of the Prince, means I'll have to give up my freedom and be bossed around by you all day, I love and respect myself too much for that..have a nice day.' I say and get up. ,You're leaving without my official permission? That already counts as treason.' He says still casual in his movements. ,You can have my head on a silver platter, but not my freedom.' I say and open the doors, surprising the doormen, who were scheduled to open the doors every five minutes, and two hadn't even really passed._ _I walk back to the ballroom where the others were waiting. I only had to wait for 17 more girls to go. 12 of us would be sent home right after that, the other twelve would spend each thirty minutes with the prince for more getting to know each other time._ _Almost an hour passes before there's a recall. And the incredible happens. ,Blissine Stratford.' My name is said at last. ,No way...' I whisper and others whisper ,No way' with me like ,Why her and not me?' There are tears and angry faces for those who have to go back home now and I sigh for not being among them. Was my beheading the event of the day, was that why I was being kept here, as the final entertainment. The Earl's daughters who had made it unto the top 12 walk up to me. ,What is rubbish like you still doing here?' Stefanie asks staring down at me. ,I want to stick around long enough to see rubbish like you two, get tossed away like a piece of dirt.' I smirk at them and they snort. ,Look at yourself, you filthy peasant, how dare you show yourself like that under the Prince's eye?' Marie catches on where her sister left off. ,Because looking at you just makes everybody nauseous, with your big nose.' I say and she clutches her nose, looking at her sister. I had heard her complain about her nose earlier. The perfect tease. I ignore them and stand somewhere else in the room._ _I have to wait a little more than five hours, until it's my turn with the prince, and I'm angry, hungry and itchy. I'm escorted to the diner table where he is waiting._ _,Surprised to be back?' He asks upon spotting me. ,Why?!' I ask not really friendly. ,Because like you said, I can.' He says and turns to the guards. ,Lock the doors and leave us alone.' He says and a second later I'm locked in with him. ,No escaping for you now.' He says and takes his glass of wine in his hand. ,What do you want from me?' I ask and sit on a chair next to him. It was a large table, but only two chairs, one for him and one for me. ,I want to know how your day was so far, like I asked you earlier...' He says and slices his meat. ,Long and annoying. Can I go now?' He ignores my question and slowly chews his meat. ,You can go ahead and eat..' He says to me, but I don't touch my plate. I'd rather starve to death that eat from the royal palace. I don't say anything and look at him annoyed. ,You're not leaving this place, until we've talked...I've got all night...' He says and puts another piece of meat in his mouth. ,How did you get yourself wet..and dirty?' He asks like we had this conversation everyday._ _Unwillingly I answer. ,Before I got here, I heard a girl crying for help..she had fallen into a lake...I helped her out.' I say and look at my empty plate. I left the panther part out because I knew that would raise questions. The food looked and smelled delicious. ,Very chivalric of you.' He says to me. ,Yeah, I don't need a prince charming to come and save me, I can do that by myself.' I say to him. ,Why do you have a prejudice against me, without even knowing me?' He looks at me through those grass green eyes. ,You mean why I don't like you, based on my opinion that you do nothing but sit around all day, looking pretty and giving orders?' I ask nonchalantly. ,Yes that.' He nods. ,Well, it's true, isn't it? It's all you do, you don't know what life is really like out there..' I was really feeling hungry and there was so much food and such an amazing looking cake that was calling out to me...screw it! I cut myself a big piece and indulge in it. My eyes roll back as I lick my lips, it was amazingly delicious. ,I've never seen anyone chew so lasciviously...' He says in an interested tone and I stop chewing and stare at him for a second. There was a weird gleam in his eyes. If I only knew what that word meant..._  
><em>,Anyway, you don't know how it's like to single handedly rule a kingdom...of course I can't meet everyone's desire, but I try my best to see that everybody is supplied with the basics.' He explains to me. ,Really? Well, then did you know that this years crop was the poorest in five years, or that there are children on the streets who still don't have any kind of education? Looks to me, that you're not taking good care of your kingdom...your majesty.' I give him a challenging look and he gives me a calculating one.<em> _,Well, if I had a suitable princess, she could take care of those duties and I..' He starts. ,Stop right there.' I interrupt him. ,Did you just hear yourself..you didn't say, princess I could love and cherish, you said suitable...who ever is so ,lucky' to be elected, won't be your lovely wedded wife, but just another workforce for you...as much as I'd love to change things in this kingdom, I still want to experience true love, and that's not with you. Actually...I was wondering..if this is a political arrangement..then why, oh why don't you choose a duchess or other daughters of the crown in other kingdoms?' I fold my hands and look at him._ _,Because I don't only want a ,political arrangement, but love as well...I am a man after all and I have needs.' He says and I have to chuckle at that. ,Ahh..you want love...nicely said, but if you really wanted that..you'd be out in the world...and find her by yourself, not have us for tea by the dozen..girls between 16-18 from your own kingdom, being interviewed like it is a job offering...and you're a man and you have needs...is this a nice way to tell me...you need a wife for your urges..and breeding purposes ?' I look at him with two raised eyebrows. ,Therefore that I'm the prince, you're talking really blunt with me...' He puts his chin on his hand. ,You wanted me to talk...I'm talking...' I cross my legs and I catch him staring at my thigh which wasn't covered by cloth, because the panther tore it._ _,Interesting get-up.' He says but doesn't ask me, how I got my dress torn, but eats another forkful of meat._ _,May I go now, your majesty..' I fake polite and he nods and I'm faster out of there before anyone can blink._ _It's evening when I get home. I knock on the door and my excited mother almost tears open the hinges, but one look at me and the smile on her face shatters. ,I asked you to do just one thing... just one thing Blisse and you have to disappoint...please don't tell me, you went to the palace like this...' There are tears in her eyes as my little sister stares at me. ,I saved a child from drowning that's why I look like this, and yes after that I went to the palace like this...' I say and walk past her. ,Blisse, how could you, now you'll definitely be ruled out you were our only hope...' She yells at me and I disappear to the washroom, I really wasn't in the mood to listen to this._ _From the twelve girls who had spent the afternoon with the Prince, only six of us, would get an invitation to attend the Prince's midnight ball. At least I didn't have to bother with that anymore and could move on with my normal life._ _On the following day, I pick up my routine, go for a morning hunt, then collect as much fruit as I could find, then ride out around noon._ _I loved the way, the wind blew threw my hair. I loved the feeling of freedom. I ride through Ackerbay Fields and pause near a stream where the mountains were._ _One day, I wanted to leave Diamond Kingdom and go see the world. When I arrive back in town, I can already see two families celebrating. Their daughters must have gotten an invitation to the Prince's ball._ _At home, I can see how my mother is staring out the window in misery. ,Grace Parker and Hannah Hunston got invitations...that could have been us...' My mom says without looking at me. ,I am not royal material, mother and you know that...' I bite into an apple and sit near the fireplace. ,I wish I could have sent Paisley instead of you..at least she knows what's good for her..' She takes my babysister into her arms. There's a knock on our door, and I answer it bugged. There's a messenger of the palace standing in front of it. He plants a letter into my hand and a big present box. ,No way...' I say already knowing what to expect. ,Oh my God.' My mom puts Paisley down and yanks the letter out of my hand, opens it and reads it._ _My dear Bliss,_ _you're cordially invited to attend_ _my midnight ball this friday,_ _and be one of my guests of honour._ _In compliment to your chivalric deed,_ _I gift you with a ball gown._ _Looking forward to see you,_ _Prince Alexander_ _My mom screams happy and reads the letter over and over again, while I just don't understand why. I open the box and find a beautiful ball gown for true ladies, not me. It was a Velvet coloured strapless ballgown, with a a dekoltee that gently squeezed my boobs together. The corset hugged my torso tight before it puffed up from the waist down. Gem Stones and roses decorated the material, and it was bare back, the material coming together at the small of my back. Pretty revealing for my taste..._ _,I'm not going.' I put the gown aside. ,Oh, you will go, or else don't bother stepping foot into this house again.' My mother threatens me and for the first time, I'm afraid of her._ _Friday comes way too fast, and my mother is pampering me with everything she's got. A carriage arrives, each girl gets one for herself this time._ _The neighbours look at me while I get into mine, they hadn't expected me to be part of the chosen ones. I arrive at the palace, but we're seven in total, me, Hannah, Grace, Katherine, Victoria and the Earl's daughters. One of us was definitely too much and at the gate we find out. Only one of the Earl's daughters was invited, but the other had invited herself._ _They raised an argument at the gate, that not one but both of them should be invited. Stephanie turns around annoyed and spots me. ,I can't believe it, she got invited and I didn't? There must be a mistake going on here..I bet she stole my invitation for herself.' She stomps over to me. ,Admit it, you stole my invitation!' She yells into my face. ,I didn't, but you should deal with the fact, that beasts like you, just weren't invited.' I walk past her to the guards and show my handwritten invitation from the Prince. Marie won't enter the palace unless her sister gets access as well, and in relation to that, they both get kicked out. I look at the dresses of the other five girls, they didn't look as special as mine, had only I gotten a dress from the Prince? Not that I was feeling happy or superspecial because of that..._ _I enter the ballroom, where there are already guests of the Prince, royal and pompous, everywhere I look._ _Hours pass without the prince appearing and he was actually the only reason I was here._ _At midnight he finally shows his face, and I just want to leave. I stand at the very back as he makes his grand entree to the front. The people applaud him and are cheerful. Was none of them as pissed as me. ,Your majesty will now have a dance with each of the election candidates.' Lady Serafine announces and I hide some more. The prince made eye contact with me, but delibereately picked me last, so I'd have to stay longer than necessary._ _,You look annoyed, don't you like the party?' He says as he sweeps me into his arms. ,The party is ok, I just don't like tardy arrogant princes.'_ _He gives a deep chuckle as I feel his bare hand on my back and I've never felt so much sensation before. It tingled and burned me hot and cold. ,You're an rather impatient and feisty woman...perfect for me.' He says in his deep timbre and spins me around so my back is to his chest. ,I definitely welcome some spark.' He whispers into my ear, his hot breath on my neck, as his hand comes around my waist. ,Stop dancing so intimately with me...everybody's watching...' I say and spin out of his embrace. ,I'm the Prince...I can do whatever I want...' He tugs me towards him again, his striking green eyes, reeling me in._ _,Here.' His hand disappears into his jacket and a rose appears. He gives it to me as the music comes to an end. Why was the heck was he giving me a rose?_ _He walks back to the stage where Lady Serafine was waiting. ,Hear, hear...the Prince danced with the remaining six...I mean five elected girls and handed three of them a rose. Now those who got roses are in the next round, that means...they're gonna have to stay at this palace until the election is over. And then tomorrow, they'll each perform a task for the Prince of the Prince's choosing.' I can't believe the words Lady Serafine is saying. What did she mean with stay?_ _I soon find out when I'm escorted into a guest room. I couldn't believe they were keeping us here...was that even legal?_ _The room was nice and cozy with a bed so big and soft..I should definitely enjoy sleeping in it since it would be the first and last time._ _I open the adjoining door and find a shower...okay I definitely had to test all those nice smelling lotions and..hot water..oh, I could shower with hot water. Before I can change my mind I hop into paradise._ _I leave the bathroom after a long hour of showering and go back to the main room only covered in a towel. The gown was gone..instead there was a white thin nightgown...or rather night minidress. It barely covered anything. It was strapless and went from my chest to just beneath my bum. I still felt pretty naked and exposed since the material was so thin and there wasn't any underwear.. Was the palace so cheap that they couldn't afford more material for proper nightgowns? I was freezing in this thing beside the room being kept warm by the fireplace._ _I quickly hurry under the sheets but don't fall asleep right away. And since I was feeling so cozy...and my mom and sister weren't sleeping in the next ,room', meaning the other end of the same room, with a torn curtain shielding me from them, as some kind of privacy ..I could finally do it again... Touch myself._ _My warm hand gently slides in between my thighs and I fondle my pussy. It felt nice, I felt at ease. I tease my clit, once in a while twitching on the bed. I slip my middle finger into me and my finger is surrounded by my warm, soft and moist flesh. ,Mmmh...' I murmur and stuff some more fingers in. I wish I could just reach that knob ..the one I knew would bring pleasure, but my fingers weren't long enough. So far I had only managed to get an orgasm by teasing my clit...I had once luckily found the right spot..ever since it was a bit hard to find...and since I almost made loud noises, I had stopped trying to find it with my mother and sister so near who could hear me. That would be more than embarrassing._ _I feel hot under the sheets after a while and toss it aside, spreading my legs completely, exposing my pussy. My four fingers rock my pussy until I wet the bed. I close my eyes fully indulging in it._ _I feel ever hotter, as if somebody's hot breath was breathing down my neck. I open my eyes and sit up right. Nothing...perhaps I was getting too much into it. I go wash my hands before I finally decide to sleep._  
><em>In the morning, I get a new outfit and breakfast is served in my room. ,The Prince will call on you shortly for your task.' A servant informs me. I wasn't looking forward to it...more alone time with the Prince.. I actually just wanted to go home.<em> _Time passes and I decide to explore the palace and it's garden. In the afternoon I hear his laughter and Hannah's as they gallop on horses._ _How much longer did I have to wait...I really hoped I didn't have to wait all the way into the evening._  
><em>Lunch passes, then dinner passes and I'm still not called on, which gave me high hopes. It meant that the Prince probably didn't want to see me anymore and would soon enough send me home. I had to stay here for another evening but maybe, I'd be sent home in the morning.<em> _I shower and get bed ready in the same really short and almost transparent nightgown, when there's a knock on my door. I open it hiding my body behind the door and see Lady Serafine standing there. ,Your majesty is requesting you.' She tells me, she still didn't like me, even more since I was still in the election and her niece wasn't. ,Now?' I ask surprised. It was past ten pm..bedtime for every sane person._ _,Yes, now. Hurry, the Prince doesn't like to be kept waiting.' She says and walks ahead. ,Wait!' I call after her. ,Can I at least get a robe or something? I don't think the Prince should see me like this..' I say and show her the super short night gown and she actually snorts. ,I think he is used to seeing you inappropriately by now. Move.' She commands and I follow her with arms crossed against my chest to cover my nipples, which would pretty soon harden in these cold halls. Luckily they were dark and there were only a few guards standing around._ _After a lot of stairs, Lady Serafine leads me to two big doors, pointing ahead annoyed._ _I open the doors and find a magnificent foyer...truly worthy of a Prince. There were more big doors ahead. I open them and find the Prince's private chambers. A bed so big, 10 people could comfortably sleep in it._ _I step in and see that many of the things in here were made of gold. What the fuck was I doing in here?_ _,Blisse...' I hear his deep voice call my name, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I look to the side and find an indoor swimming pool a little further into the room at my left._ _Of course he had his own swimming pool. I walk into the pool room, and the doors shut behind me without anyone touching them. Ok... that was creepy!_  
><em>,Do you know what time it is...' I say with my hands still on my chest. There was no lights on, but the blue and silver floor tiles of the swimming pool were shining, how cool was that..but I wouldn't let my excitement show on my face.<em> _,Time for a late bathe...' He looks at me amused and I notice he was..topless...oookay. ,Wait...you're bathing?...This is your bathtub..not your pool?' I ask and when I look at all the bath lotions and towels around the room, it makes sense. Un-fucking believable...but if he was bathing, that also meant he wasn't just...topless. Oh boy! ,Why am I here?' I ask quickly and suspicious. ,To perform your task for me.' He tells me. ,Now? At this late hour...with you..naked in your bathtub?' I ask with both eyebrows up and he nods slowly. ,I don't think so!' I say and walk back to the door, trying to open them, but they didn't budge no matter how hard I tried._ _,You're not leaving until your task is done.' He informs me still in a relaxed and amused tone. ,What do you want from me...feed you grapes while you bathe?' I ask sarcastically and he gives a deep chuckle which reverberates from the walls._ _,No, Blisse, I want you to bathe me.' He turns his head to look at me since I was still standing at the door. ,You what?' I wasn't hearing correctly. ,Don't you have servants for that? And besides you're a grown man..you should be able to do that by yourself.' I reprimand him. ,But I want you to do it..' He taps his hand on the pool edge. ,No way.' I say right away. ,You wouldn't want poor Paisley and your mother to suffer the consequences.' He says giving me a look from his low gaze, his green eyes shining against the blue tiles. ,You wouldn't..' I say as my heart skips a beat. ,Do you want to risk finding out?' He relaxes his neck. Asshole... I think to myself. ,Grab a sponge and a lotion of your choosing.' He tells me. Oh, what an honour, I could choose the lotion!_  
><em>,Did Grace and Hannah have to perform such ..personal tasks?' I ask as I just grab any lotion. ,I had breakfast with Grace, then went horse riding with Hannah..but with you...I wanted something more..intimate...' He says and I don't know what to make of it. I kneel behind him as I apply lotion on the sponge. ,Get in the water.' He puts his head on my lap as his green eyes pierce into my charcoal ones. ,But I'll get wet...' I say thinking about how my night gown would stick to my skin and make everything visible. ,I don't mind...' He grins at me. ,You're some perverted Prince, aren't ya?' I say as I bite my lower lip. ,Hmm..' He smiles with a boyish grin. Ok...as much as I didn't want to notice...I noticed his broad and buff shoulders and arms, flexing with muscles, buff and outstanding pecs. I could see a giant tattoo of a predator reaching from his back, over his arms to his chest. It was kinda hot...okay...reaaally hot...he was smoking hot. My girly senses couldn't ignore this. What the fuck was I thinking...this was the Prince...and I was seeing him like this...this was wrong.<em>  
><em>I stick a toe into the water it was actually, warm. It didn't look deep, but once I was in, it went to my belly button.<em> _I take a few steps in the water closer to him and grab the sponge, planting it on his left shoulder, slowly rubbing it. ,This..is weird!' I comment, making sure, not a single part of my body touched his. I was between his legs and I'm sure if I looked down, I would be able to see something through the water, I'd never ever forget. But a part of me..wanted to look, I mean this was a once in a lifetime chance, right? I had already soaped in all of his torso and had a good feel of his ripped, stone hard abs. Fuck, the Prince was hot._ _In a very mini milisecond, I glance down so quick to look at his junk, when he quickly tugs me against him. ,Where do you think at looking at?' He questions me, catching me in the act. ,Ehh...' I say feeling trapped and embarrassed, staring at him. ,Were you looking at my cock?' He asks me amused. ,Uhm..' I say looking down. No, don't look down! I look past him. Wow, this was the most awkward situation I'd ever found myself in. ,As a punishment, you'll wash my cock...' He says and I look at him. I couldn't believe this guy. ,With your mouth.' He gives me a smug grin._ _If I was looking at him stupidly before, then the look on my face now was priceless! ,Excuse me?! No freaking way!' I say to him, thinking of the whole idea as ridiculous. ,Think about your mother and sister...I wouldn't want my guards to wake up little Paisley in the middle of the night...' He eases into his seat. I couldn't believe he was blackmailing me. I shake my head, wishing I could play this game too._ _I glance back down into the water...now that I was staring at it, I could actually see how huge, long and thick it was. I bite my lower lip and dip my face into the water._ _I grab his cock with my soft hand and lead it to my mouth. I can't believe I was actually doing this...this couldn't be real._ _His length slides down my tongue. Even though I had a warm mouth, I could feel his cock was hot. It was very hard against the soft and moist flesh in my mouth. It tingles my tonsil as it goes even further, down to my throat, I didn't even gag. I slip my lips up and down his rock hard wood, which seems to get more alive between my lips._ _I don't know why I kept going, I didn't even realize I didn't come up for air. All I knew is...I enjoyed it._  
><em>He jizzed his hot load straight into my tummy, making me feel all warm inside me. Shit, what was happening?<em> _I finally lift my head, coming up for air, I wasn't exhausted though. I brush my wet hair off my face. I probably gave a poorer appearance than when he first met me. Completely wet and mussed up, my lips pursed and swollen , with the night gown clinging to my body tightly showing my wet skin and perky nipples. I should be ashamed...especially with the way the Prince was watching me. His hungry gaze, glued to my body. I bash my wet eyelashes at him, when he suddenly pulls me towards him, his lips crushing down hard on mine. He grabs me so that I straddle him as he kisses me._ _I feel his hands dig into my thighs as the dress roughly slides up to my ass which he cups. He actually raises me up, directly unto his cock, and penetrates me hard, making me arch my back in pleasure._ _His cock aims directly for that spot I had tried to reach and he hits it over and over again, raising his pelvis against me, to target that spot perfectly with each thrust. ,Huh...uh...huh...' I moan with each hit, closing my eyes and just letting myself feel. ,Mmh...uh...mmhhh...awwr...' The Prince makes noises I never thought I would hear from him, his voice getting deeper and deeper until I hear a low growl at some point as he rocks me hard._ _He grabs me and gets up, pinning me at one side of the pool, and then he really gets it on. I thought he was being rough before, but the moment he had me trapped between him and the wall...I redefined the word ,rough'._ _He slammed into me with a magnitude, that should have caused earthquakes and made things break._ _He clung unto my body, as he shattered me from inside out, breaking my body, as he growled against my neck. ,Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh! Uhhhh..huuuuuuuuuuh! FUUUUCK!' I moaned so loudly, I was sure the whole world could hear me. I dug my nails into the Prince's back, tilting my head back. Even though I was in water, I was hot and sweaty._ _The Prince lies me down on the cool floor tiles, outside the pool. And then I see his massive wet self tower over me, hovering over me, with a fixed gaze. A low growl escapes his throat and I watch him as he tears my nightgown into shreds, bearing my naked and wet body. He licks my left tit, immediately making it highly sensitive. The way his body is over me..in a leaning and charging way...I felt like I had been in this situation before...but I couldn't put a finger on it, especially with the Prince ripping my pussy apart once again, by shoving his massive meat deep into me._ _He fucks and kisses me, as I moan and groan beneath him._ _He licks and sucks my tits, then slowly traces kisses from my collarbone to my neck. It felt nice, being completely devoured..up until the last kiss. The last kiss felt like a bite._  
><em>I wake up in my bed with a jolt, my hand quickly going to my neck. It was morning. The daylight was shining in the guest room of the palace. I was still here. But how did I get here? I don't remember getting out of the pool, or into bed. My nightgown was still on..intact. I was intact .. and dry. But my pussy? My pussy felt bruised...fucked and bruised, which was practically the same. Had this all been a dream? But then why did my pussy feel so.. destroyed. Had I masturbated too much? I'm pretty sure I didn't masturbate last night.<em> _I put on the dress set out for me and am led to the dining hall, where Grace and Hannah were already waiting._ _,The Prince kissed my cheek.' Hannah brags. ,The Prince kissed my forehead.' Grace tops and I just look at them. They didn't want to know, what I thought the Prince did to me._ _,The Prince will be joining you for breakfast shortly.' Lady Serafine comes in and announces._ _,I want to go home. Right now!' I say and get up. ,You remain here until the elections are over.'She reprimands me._ _,Watch me.' I say, get up and want to storm out of the dining room. I open the big doors, just to have the Prince walk up against me...chest to..well head._ _,Where're you going Bliss?' He leans his head into me looking amused as I back up. ,I want out of the election. I'm going home.' I look up at him. ,Why? Last time I recall, you reaally enjoyed my company.' He says in his dark timbre and my eyes widen. So it wasn't a dream afterall. OMGGG, I had slept with the Prince...and he knew it._ _,Yeah, well, I'm still going home.' I say with my head held up high._ _,That might be our fault...Grace and I just got carried away telling each other how affectionate you've been with us. Maybe that upset her and she wants to leave.' Hannah says in her I'm-so-sweet voice. ,Hmm...actually Bliss and I have connected pretty well.' The Prince says and I look away trying so hard not to blush before I melted into the ground._ _,But you lovely ladies won't have to wait much longer...I'll spend the day with each of you seperately and make my decision by tonight in front of the Royal Court and the whole Kingdom. Yes, tonight, Diamond Kingdom will have it's new princess.'_ _After breakfast, the Prince disappears with Grace. I see that as my chance to escape._ _I march through the halls heading straight for the exits. I stomp towards the main gates but before I can cross the them, two guards cross their lances in front of me. ,Ehm, excuse me, I'd like to leave..' I say to them. ,Lady Blissine, you're not allowed to leave the palace.' One of them tells me. ,Why can't we leave the palace? The elections aren't a prison.' I tell them and want to march on, but they cross their lances again and turn around. ,We have specific orders not to let you, in particular out.' The other tells me. ,Oh, so just me, then.' I look at them shaking my head. ,The Prince's direct orders.' They tell me. ,Of course.' I say and roll my eyes. I try several different exits of the palace but none of the guards let me through, no matter how hard I tried to persuade them._ _I can't believe I was stuck in the palace. The only guard-free exit that came to mind was the dark forest behind the palace's maze. It was said that nobody went there..because there were creepy things in there. But those were just legends...and I didn't plan on going deep into the forest...just enough to get out at the end of town and make my way home._ _I look around before I head to the maze, it was foggy and even though there was daylight, none shone into the thick trees, making everything seem darker and colder._ _I make sure the palace is still in my sight, just in case I should get lost. The temperature was dropping with every step I took into the forest. Soon the palace was way far ahead, only barely visible and the town was no where in sight..only darkness was ahead and around me and I could see my breath as I clutched myself. Ok, so maybe, this was a bad idea. I should get back, before I completely lost sight of the palace. I hear a rustling to my left and quickly tilt my head up to a tree. ,Uhuuu...' I hear from an owl. I sigh and clutch my heart. Maaaan._ _I look ahead again and want to keep walking when I hear a deep and angry growl from an animal in front of me._ _,Oh God.' I say and take a step back. It was that panther again. It slowly lurges forward with saliva drooling out of its really, really sharp fangs, it's midnight blue eyes focused on me. This was not good. So not good._ _I turn around and do the one thing I shouldn't do. I run!_ _I've barely taken two steps when I'm tackled to the ground by the big black monstrosity. It's right claw tears my dress below my bum and I try to crawl away it just clings unto me even harder. I turn around, trying to manually fight it off, as it's saliva drops unto my chest. It digs it's cold snout into my neck and I stop moving in shock, waiting for the moment it rips my head off._ _But it doesn't...it sniffs me out. My neck, my chest...then lower, my crotch. ,What do you think you're doing?!' I sit up right snapping at the animal. Was I seriously snapping at an animal?_ _,You tell me...' The panther suddenly morphs into the Prince, naked and dirty and on top of me...and I just stare._ _,You're...you're...' I stutter with an open mouth. ,Yes, my darling, I'm a wicked beast.' Those midnight blue eyes slowly turn green._  
><em>There was a legend...a bedtime story, that once upon a time, Diamond Kingdom was a Kingdom full of magical creatures, witches, werewolves, vampires, fay, ogres, mermaids and sirens...but they had all died out...none of them existed anymore. Except the Prince obviously. He was half man, half beast.<em> _,Prince...' I still stutter. ,Time for a late lunch...' He gently bites his lower lip and before I can tell what's happening, he bites me again and I fall unconscious._ _,Lady Blissine...' My eyes flutter open and I see two guards hovering above me. They help me up since I was feeling a little weak in the knees. They lead me back to the Palace where Lady Serafine was standing in the main hall._ _She scans me completely flabbergasted. ,Say, do you love wallowing in dirt?!' She asks me completely appalled. My hair was wild and messy with leaves in it. My face and clothes dirty with mud and the panther's drool. My corset and dress torn in places._ _,The Prince is requesting you.' She says, still staring at me annoyed. ,No...' I say and take a step back and she raises an eyebrow. ,Did you just refuse the Prince?' She asks indignant in a dangerous tone. ,Yes..' I say, not afraid to face the consequences, but afraid to face the Prince...and the truth about him. I remembered everything, even though I wished it was a dream._ _,Take her to the Prince, right now.' She orders the guards and their gentle grips tighten around my arms, as they literally drag me to the Prince's court room. They push me into the room and shut the door behind them._ _,Bliss.' He's sitting on his throne with his head on his hand. ,You...' I say gritting my teeth._ _,Guess, you found out my dirty little secret.' He shrugs and gets up with a smile on his lips, walking towards me, as I try to find a corner in the room to hide in. ,There shouldn't be any more wicked beasts in Diamond Kingdom..' I say backing up against a wall. ,I'm the last one.' He comes to a halt in front of me. ,You almost mauled me...among other things.' I add thinking about last night._ _,I would never do that...I need you intact for the things I wanna do to you..' His hand slowly wanders up my thigh and I want to slap his hand away...but I liked the feeling of skin on skin._ _He looks at me, trying to get a reaction out of me...but I just give him the same stare back. The air was heavy laden with electricity, waiting to spark. He cups my naked ass hard, that's when I jerk. Where did my underwear go?_ _He claims my lips, biting into my lower lip and gently chewing on it. He raises me up against the wall, pining my hands above my head._ _He kisses my chest, my upper tit and flashes two needle thin fangs, sinking them deep into my tit. ,Uhh...' I moan as he drains blood from me, but he just as quickly pulls away and I'm still conscious. ,You're the devil.' I whisper to him as he sets me down. ,And you're the Devil's Princess.' He licks my lips as he devours me once again._


End file.
